


The dinner scene!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 3x04, 9-1-1 Season 3, Adoption, Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Athena is a mama bear, Bobby messed up bad, Dinner scene, Gen, Nintendo Switch, Pre-lawsuit, hopefully no lawsuit, the team talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Athena isn’t too pleased with Bobby when she finds out about the way Bobby is treating Buck. Buck is Athena and Bobby’s adopted son. This is 3x04
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. The aftermath.

Buck just left the house when Bobby and Athena looked at eachother “what the hell was that all about?” Why did our son walk out of the house?” Athena asked her husband “I..... was going to tell him but you caught me off guard with having Buck over for dinner.” Bobby told Athena “I had you off guard when our son who’s been in our house since he was 7 years old came over for dinner with his parents?” Athena asked Bobby “I didn’t handle it right ok? I’m sorry I’ll go talk to our son.” Bobby told Athena when Bobby rushed out the door hoping that Buck was in the driveway still. 

Buck was very upset when he found out his dad was the one who decided his faith in the firehouse, Buck worked his butt off to come back to work after the bombing and got his leg crushed the tsunami and then the lasted accident so it’s not fair that his dad made a choice for him without ever asking if it’s ok “Buck!” Bobby said when Buck looked up as he was about to leave but his dad caught him before he could “can you please come back inside so we can talk?” Bobby asked when Buck said ok as he went back inside and sat down on the couch “sweetie I’ll be in the master bedroom if you need me.” Athena said while she hugged Buck “ok mom.” Buck told Athena when Bobby sat next to Buck. 

It was dead silent “I’m sorry, I know that you have worked your butt off with everything you went through the last few months and your mom and I are very proud of you but there has to be a line that I feel like we can’t cross.” Bobby told Buck “I know that there it just hurts that my own father can’t tell me the truth and it took mom calling me to come eat dinner with you guys for that truth to come out.” Buck told Bobby “I’m sorry Evan, that wasn’t right for me go not tell you.” Bobby said when Buck shrugged his shoulders before he got up “I’m going to go say goodbye to mom then I’ll be heading back to my apartment.” Buck told Bobby when Buck went to the master bedroom. 

Athena smiled at her oldest son “hey baby, did you and your dad have a nice talk?” Athena asked when Buck sat down on the bed “I don’t know, dad isn’t thinking straight so I’m just going to go home and come back when I have a clearer head.” Buck told Athena when Athena hugged Buck “why don’t you stay in your old room, it’s the guest bedroom and then in the morning your dad and you can sit down and have a talk when everyone has a clear head.” Athena told Buck who said ok when he kissed his mom goodnight before Buck headed to his room without saying a word to Bobby who was in the kitchen “I’m sorry Evan.” Bobby told Buck when the door closed 

“You have a lot of making up to do with Buck, he’s crushed that his own dad can’t see the bigger picture of the whole thing.” Athena told Bobby “what is the bigger picture?” Bobby asked Athena “you treat Buck like he’s still that 7 year old boy who first stepped foot into our house and didn't leave his room for a whole day no matter what we did to help him see that we’re not going to hurt him.” Athena told Bobby “I don’t treat Buck any different then how I treat the rest of the team.” Bobby defined himself “ok Chim got a rebar pipe in his head then got stabbed a year later and you didn’t let him jump there any hoops to get back, Eddie lost his wife you didn’t make Eddie go see someone to make sure that Eddie is ready to come back to work.” Athena told Bobby “he’s our son, I have to keep him safe.” Bobby told Athena “he’s our son who knows what he’s doing and he made some very valued points tonight when he talked to you.” Athena told Bobby when Bobby said ok “in the morning I’ll talk to our son and make sure that he understands where I’m coming from and I’ll talk to the chief to see if I can get Buck on any light duty in the fire station.” Bobby said when Athena smiled at Bobby “hopefully you do what you can because our son needs to know that what he did isn’t a waste of time.” Athena told Bobby before she went to check on Buck.


	2. The talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Buck sit down and have a talk.

The next morning Buck woke up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee when Buck saw Bobby and before Buck could turn around Bobby saw Buck “morning, how did you sleep?” Bobby asked Buck trying to make some sort of conversation with his son “good, I’m just going to get some coffee then head back to my room, it’s not like I have anything else to do.” Buck told Bobby when Athena watched the whole thing “Buck, sweetie your dad wants to talk to you.” Athena told Buck who shook his head “why don’t you get your coffee then meet me on the back porch?” Bobby asked when Buck said ok when Athena smiled at Buck “I have to get ready for work but I’ll see you later on tonight for our family dinner.” Athena told Buck who smiled when he did live when his siblings came over and they had dinner as a family once a week. 

Bobby was waiting on the back patio when Buck walked out and sat down as Bobby knew this was going to be a lot harder than he thought “do you know that when you first came into our house you didn’t eat with your mom and I for a few days? I would leave food outside your room hoping that you would come and join us but you stayed in your room till one day your mom walked in and checked on you and that’s when she finally convinced you to come and join us at the table so we could eat as a family.” Bobby told Buck who looked up “yeah, mom treated me with fairness you treated me like a little kid.” Buck started when he looked at his hands. 

“Last year when we had that huge house fire and Eddie decided to be Spider-Man about it you didn’t even stop him, I know for a fact that if I did half the shit the team did you wouldn’t let me step foot inside the station.” Buck told Bobby who shook his head “I know Buck, it’s just you don’t use your head like the rest of the team does, you run in without thinking straight of the consequences of what could happen.” Bobby said when Buck rolled his eyes at his dad. 

“I’m going back to my apartment and you can go to work, it’s not like anyone would care that I’m not there, no one came to see me when my leg was crushed only Maddie and Ali.” Buck told Bobby “Buck I was working on getting my job back, I had to fill out a lot of paperwork and your mom was working also.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “Eddie wasn’t working, Chim wasn’t working, Hen wasn’t working.” Buck said when he looked very upset that his own team ditched him after his surgeries. 

Athena wasn’t to pleased with the team either, they where a family and family doesn’t leave anyone behind so Athena is going to find a way to help Buck and the team get back on good terms “Buck, I’m going to work. Drive safety when you go to your apartment ok? I don’t want any reports of you speeding or you will be grounded to this house for a week and your dad or if will have to take you places.” Athena told Buck who said ok when Athena kissed Buck’s head before Athena went to go give Bobby a kiss goodbye “make sure that Buck doesn’t leave till you guys have some things worked out, Buck needs his family and he’s already depressed about the situation.” Athena said when Bobby told her ok. 

Buck grabbed all his things and was about to leave. “you can’t leave till you and I have a conversation that your mom will approve of. I understand that you are upset but we need to talk about what to do next and how to move forward as a family.” Bobby told Buck “I don’t think that we can, you don’t see it from my side and I can’t see it from your side.” Buck told Bobby “I do Buck, I didn’t treat you like an adult on my team I treated you like a little boy.” Bobby told Buck “let me do my job, I don’t care if I have to clean the whole station my self or wash all the rigs I need to be back in that station, it’s been almost six months since I stepped foot inside the station and I did all the hard work I had some nights when I was so tired I slept on the couch because my bed was too far away.” Buck told Bobby “see you don’t pace yourself, you overdo yourself and that’s not good for the team what if we’re on a call and you pass out for execution?” Bobby asked “I won’t!” Buck said when he looked at Bobby “let me start small then I’ll work my way up to going out with the team, I need to feel like I’m a part of the team even if it’s light duty.” Buck told Bobby “I’ll make some phone calls and see what I can do. I love you Buck and I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Bobby told Buck “love you too dad.” Buck told Bobby.


	3. Team Dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena had the team over for dinner so that everyone can talk about what is going on with why Buck isn’t at the station and Buck can tell the team some things that he’s hiding from them.

Buck stayed in his room when Athena made dinner “go check on our son.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he walked to Buck’s room as he knocked on the door “come in.” Buck said when he looked up and saw his dad “hey.” Buck said when he was playing his Switch “your mom wanted me to come in and check on you.” Bobby told Buck who shook his head “what are you playing?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “are you ever going to talk to me like you used to when you were younger?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “well it’s been a few days since you just stayed in your room and didn’t come out to dinner when your mom would bring you food.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “well mom didn’t lie to me so that’s one thing that is different between the two of you.” Buck told Bobby who looked at Buck “Evan David Buckley Nash I said I was sorry so please forgive me for lying to you.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he walked out to help Athena who smiled at her son “your friends should be here soon.” Athena said when Buck said ok as he hugged his mom before he kissed her cheek and walked back to his room when Bobby looked at his wife “I just don’t know what to do? He won’t talk to me, he won’t even be in the same room as me. What do I do to fix this?” Bobby asked Athena “I’m not going to say, your son needs to know that his dad will be there for him as his dad and his captain and right now he sees neither one of them so I can’t or won’t tell you how to fix this Robert Nash!” Athena told Bobby who flinched at his wife’s words. 

The team came over when Buck was in his room still playing his Switch when Maddie knocked on the door “Buck can I come in?” Maddie asked when Buck said sure as Maddie walked in “hey baby bro? How are you doing?” Maddie asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “can’t say I’m doing good, can’t say I’m doing bad it’s just dad is up my ass about talking to him about how things are with us and I don’t want to talk to him because he’ll just deny everything that he did.” Buck told Maddie who sat next to Buck and took the game out of Buck’s hands “you do know that dad found you in that fire and stayed with you till you got out of the hospital and even bagged mom to take you in because your puppy dog charm worked on them.” Maddie told Buck who looked at Maddie “that’s the problem dad only sees me as a 7 year old boy and not a 26 year old man who wants respect and not to be lied to.” Buck told Maddie when he picked up his game again when Maddie left the room “he won’t budge so I don’t know what you did but he’s pissed.” Maddie told Bobby when Athena looked at Bobby “after dinner we’ll talk because I have to confess some things and why Buck is acting like he is.” Bobby said when Athena put dinner on the table and went to get Buck “hey baby it’s dinner time.” Athena said when Buck smiled at his mom and walked out to the table and sat down without saying anything to anyone. 

Dinner was very awkward because Buck wouldn’t talk to anyone or just give short answers to questions being asked “can I go back to my room?” Buck asked when Athena held his hand”not yet baby, your dad wants the team to talk then you can go back to your room.” Buck said ok when he looked very anxious waiting for his dad to start talking when Bobby looked at Buck “why are you not talking to us?” Chim asked Buck when Bobby felt several eyes on himself “I wasn’t fully truthful when I said that Buck couldn’t come back to the station.” Bobby told the team when everyone looked at him “what do you mean cap?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at Eddie “my dad though it was a great idea to lie to me about why I can’t go back to work even though I passed everything and I would be under constant watch with two paramedics, a former army medical and a captain.” Buck told everyone when everyone was shouting above everyone “enough!” Athena said when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her “I did not invite all you animals into my house to not act up with one another.” Athena told the table who said sorry as Bobby looked at Buck “Evan it’s complicated then you are making it out to be.” Bobby said when Buck almost got up to head to his room but Athena stopped him and held his hand “why don’t we take a break and get the dishes done then we’ll all meet in the living room and finish this talk.” Athena said when everyone got up and helped with the dishes when Buck almost snuck away to his room but Athena stopped him “go wash the table Buckaroo.” Athena said when she handed Buck a sponge with a smile 

After all the dishes where done Buck was in the living room on the couch watching everyone as Buck made room for Maddie to sit next to Buck when she held his hand as Buck felt calmer “ok the reason seem valid cap, yes Buck is on blood thinners but he had a team that will help him if he gets in trouble.” Eddie said when he didn’t like how his best friend was being treated by their boss “he’s my son!” Bobby said when everyone looked at him as if what he said made a difference of how he was treating the youngest member of the team. 

“Some friends you guys were, not one of you visited me in the hospital after the accident but when Chim gets hurt it’s all hands on deck to make sure Chim is fine and last year when Maddie and Chim both got hurt once again all hands on deck but when I get hurt and I wake up for surgery I only see Maddie and my ex in the room? I know that you two” pointing to Eddie and Hen “had kids and had child care for them.” Buck told the group who didn’t say a word when Buck was right as they were not the best friends they let Buck down and didn’t even visit him after the accident to make sure he was ok or needed anything. 

Eddie 

Eddie just sat there thinking of what to say because Buck had worked so hard to get back on the team and he even suggested that Buck take Chris to the pier to help cheer Buck up but they got caught in the tsunami and Buck lost Chris when they are still having nightmares about it “Buck I’m sorry, I know I should of been there for you and I wasn’t so please accept my apology.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “besides my parents and Maddie you and Chris are the most important people in my life so it hurts to think that you would just abandon me when I needed you the most. I even helped you find Carla.” Buck told Eddie who looked sad to think that Buck wasn’t himself after the accident and he could have done something to help Buck out more.

Hen 

Hen looked at Buck when he was talking about Eddie and how it hurts to think that one of her best friends was hurting so bad and he didn’t say anything about it in fear of causing a rift with the team “Buckaroo I never wanted you to feel like you couldn’t talk to us about how your were feeling because your feelings are valid so I want to know these things.” Hen told Buck who shook his head “I’m not mad at you Hen you have a family and a son who needs you so it’s fine that you went home to help take care of Denny, I just miss the little guy a bit I know that you have been busy with life and I have been struggling with Bobby’s decision and the only reason I’m staying and not going to another station in another city is because my mom asked me to stay and not to make any rash decisions before things get more out of hand then they are.” Buck told the team who looked shocked at what Buck said even Bobby was shocked to hear what Buck said as Buck used to tell Bobby everything when Buck was younger. 

Chim 

“What do you mean you're not moving to a new station in a new city?” Chim asked when Buck looked at Chim “my old friend TK’s dad Owen called me to check in on me after he heard about the bombing and the tsunami and he just moved from New York City to Austin, Texas and offered me a job at his new fire station if I wanted it because I might of told Owen out of anger that Bobby wasn’t treating me right and I might or called Owen crying my eyes out and Owen might of almost came to get me but both TK and Athena convinced us to stay where we were and if things got bad then we can talk about me moving to Austin and living with TK and Owen for a little bit so I can get a fresh start in a new station.” Buck told the group when only Maddie and Athena knew this “you didn’t tell me?” Bobby asked Athena who looked at Bobby with a look that could kill if needed. “I didn’t tell you because it’s not my news to share about our son, can’t you see he’s so hurt by you that he called a friend who isn’t in this station and Owen put the fact that he knew Buck off to the side and looked at Buck as if he’s a firefighter and not a son.” Athena told Bobby when Buck looked at his feet “I’m going to my room so I can pack a bag and head back to my apartment.” Buck said as Maddie followed his so she could help Buck pack a bag while giving the team a chance to talk about what they were going to do because they can’t lose Buck, he’s a great asset to the team “I’ll call Owen and see if we can work something out so Buck won’t leave.” Bobby said “and to do what? Make Buck think that LA is better than Austin?” Eddie asked when he can’t think of losing Buck to Austin, Texas “Why don’t you two bone heads actually think about Buck for a moment and think how Buck would feel if he thought that you two where suppressing his own idea of going to start a new beginning from people who don’t know him like we do.” Athena said when she was all in for Buck to start a new life in a new station. “If Buck wants to start anew he should. Buck has been through so much in the last few years that he should have the opportunity to go off to a new fire station and do what he’s trained to do which is be a firefighter.” Athena told the team when Buck walked out and said goodbye to his mom and waved to the team before he and Maddie left to head back to Buck’s apartment “we can’t lose Buck to the 126, we need him to see that we do care about him and his feelings.” Bobby told the team while Athena called Owen and told him that Buck and her will make a trip to see the fire station and see if it’s a good fit for Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Athena and Buck go visit Austin.


	4. A Weekend in Austin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Athena head to Austin to check out the 126 where everyone is very excited to meet Buck.
> 
> Buck makes his choice about if he’s going to move or stay in LA.

The morning of the trip Buck got up very early and got dressed when Buck was scared of how people would react to him in Austin when Athena was going to pick Buck up on her way to the airport so Buck packed a bag along with his backpack with his iPad, headphones,Switch a hoodie and some snacks along with his Hydro Flask that he can fill up after they go through security. 

Athena got ready to leave when Bobby watched her pack a bag “I still don’t understand why you are taking Buck to Austin.” Bobby said when Athena looked at her husband “the same reason I told you, it’s because Buck needs to see if Austin is going to be a good place for him to work because right now you are making a toxic working environment and miss treating our son.” Athena said when she looked at the clock and saw it was time to leave and get Buck “when I’m gone make sure that you think deeply of if you truly want Buck in your station and not as your son but as someone on your team.” Athena told Bobby who nodded his head when Bobby kissed Athena goodbye when Athena left. 

Athena picked up Buck who seemed quiet when Athena knew that Buck was quiet for a different reason while Buck was a very talkative person even when he was younger “what on your mind?” Athena asked when Buck looked at his mom “I know that Owen and TK will accept me if I move to Austin but what if no one else does?” Buck asked Athena who took Buck’s hand “sweetheart you can’t think like that, your dad messed up and I know that you are scared to try something new but I think this will be a great experience for you to see if you belong in Austin or LA with us, will I miss you? Yes but I also know that whatever you choose will be great.” Athena told Buck who nodded his head when they got to the airport as Athena parked in the day's parking lot. 

After Buck and Athena made it to their gate Buck went to get them some coffee and breakfast as Athena let Bobby know that they made it to the gate “mom, what do I tell Chris? I have been helping raise him since Eddie moved to LA.” Buck said when he made it back when Athena took her coffee and breakfast “one step at a time baby.” Athena said when Buck sat down and ate his food and drank his coffee when Buck pulled his phone out to text TK that he was excited to see him and Owen. 

TK and Owen! 

TK and Owen made it to the airport when they were going to pick up Buck and Athena “I haven’t seen Buck since he was 12 and his parents let him come see us in New York for a few weeks during summer break!” TK told Owen who smiled at his son when Buck was TK’s best friends that they meet when Owen and TK took a trip to LA for a firefighter training and they had special events for the kids when they took the kids to Disneyland and Universal while the parents where in training and TK and Buck become fast friends and they have kept in contact through emails and social media when the boys got older. 

Buck and Athena landed when they headed to the baggage claim where TK and Owen were waiting for them “remember this trip isn’t trying to push you to do anything it’s just a trip to check out Austin and see if you fit in.” Athena told Buck who nodded his head when he saw TK as they hugged while Owen and Athena smiled at the boys as Owen hugged Buck when TK hugged Athena when they headed to get their bags before they headed to the car where the boys sat in the back row and the parents sat in the front seats and headed back to the house as Buck and Athena were going to stay at the house when Owen had two spare rooms “so what do you want to do first?” TK asked when Buck looked more happier than when he first woke up “can we meet the team? I know that we only have a short amount of time but I want to meet everyone to see if I could fit in with the 126.” Buck told TK who smiled “how do you feel about Buck moving away?” Owen asked when he saw that the boys were busy catching up “I’m not going to say that Bobby was right, he’s always been overprotective of Buck but I didn’t think I would see Bobby lie about how overprotective he is with Buck, as you know being a parent I want the best for Evan and if it’s staying with you and TK and getting a fresh start then I’m not going to stop him for doing what he loves to do.” Athena told Own who nodded his head when they arrived at the house as TK and Buck got the bags out and brought them in where TK showed where to put them. 

Much later on in the day 

After Buck and Athena settles in Owen said that they can go meet the rest of the team and check out the 126 when Buck took a deep breath and said ok “it’s ok baby just remembered what I told you.” Athena said when Buck nodded his head when they headed to the car “so I have a little brother he’s cool, Mateo is his name, then there is Judd he’s a bit of crabby person but he has good intentions, Marjan is a badass person who even I don’t want to mess with, Paul is cool he had this special power that he can tell who did something and it kinda freaks everyone out.” TK said when Owen smiled at his son “but they are all very nice and excited to meet you and your mom.” Owen told Buck who nodded his head when they headed to the fire station when Judd and Mateo where outside cleaning the rigs “Cap what are you and TK doing here on your day off?” Judd asked when Owen and the boys got out of the car when Buck looked scared when Owen wrapped an arm around Buck’s shoulder “this is Buck, he’s kinds like a second son to me and this is his mom Athena.” Owen told the guys who smiled at Buck “Buck is thinking about coming to Austin to join the 126 so he and Athena came down from LA to see if it’s a perfect fit for Buck.” Owen said when Buck looked shy “welcome brother, I don’t know what TK told you but whatever he said about me isn’t true.” Judd said when Buck smiled “he just told me that you can be crabby but has good intentions.” Buck told Judd when TK smiled “what did he tell you about me?” Mateo asked very softly when Buck smiled at TK “ok I like this one! TK just told me that you're his little brother and very cool.” Buck said when the whole crew headed to the kitchen where Paul was cooking dinner “if it’s my favorite hard head!” Paul said when TK rolled his eyes at Paul “this is my best friend Buck and his mom Athena.” TK said when Paul smiled and shook Buck and Athena’s hand “Buck is thinking about joining the 126.” TK said as Buck shook his head “things haven’t been easy for me back in my house so I’m looking to start anew.” Buck said when Paul nodded his head “aren’t you the guy who got crushed by a fire tuck and then survived a tsunami?” Paul asked when Buck said yes “who is your captain?” Judd asked when he was very impressed with Buck who looked at Athena “go ahead baby it’s ok.” Athena said “it’s complicated but my dad is my capital and right now he’s treating me like a little boy then a man.” Buck told everyone “that’s not right man, TK and Owen work well together but also know how to keep a work and personal relationship.” Paul said when TK shook his head “My mom is fully behind me moving out here and to live with Owen and TK till I get my feet on the ground.” Buck said when Athena smiles at her son “your dad will come around it might take you going away for a while for Bobby to finally see how he was treating you.” Athena said when Buck made up his mind but wanted to see how things are during his visit before he makes a complete decision on if he’s going to move or stay in LA. 

Marjan was taking a nap when Buck, Owen, TK and Athena came to the station so when Marjan walked into the kitchen and saw two new people at the table she looked at Buck “I know you! You're famous!” Marjan told Buck who smiled “this is Marjan.” TK said when he was about to stuff his face with food but remember he wasn’t at home so he took a smaller bite “yeah I went viral a few times the last few years.” Buck told Marjan when Marjan sat next to Buck and they talked “mom I think I want to move down to Austin with Owen, TK and the crew.” Buck told Athena “I kinda figure baby, and when we get back home we’ll all help you pack everything up so you can move.” Athena said when Buck smiled as he looked so much happier than the last few months. 

A few days later 

Owen worked with the chief to write up transfer papers for Buck to take back to Bobby as Buck left a few of his clothes at the house and Owen was going to make sure that Buck has a peaceful transfer from the 118 to the 126 “I’ll see you in a few weeks, don’t worry I know all about the blood thinners and we have a great paramedic team that can help you if you get hurt.” Owen told Buck who hugged Owen “love you Owen!” Buck said when Owen smiled “love you too son.” Owen said when he hugged both Athena and Buck when he watched them leave to head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Buck moves to Austin!


	5. Buck moved to Austin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck moves to Austin to start his new life with the 126. 
> 
> How will Bobby react?   
> How will the kids react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Mention of suggested underage touching of a minor!⚠️ 
> 
> Mentions bad therapist from season 1!

Buck and Athena arrives back in LA when Buck looked scared to tell Bobby what he was going to do when Athena told Buck it was ok and everything will be fine “your dad will understand Buck and if he give you any issues I’ll talk to him about why you are moving to Austin to be with Owen and TK.” Athena said as Buck said ok when they arrived at the house as Bobby was waiting for them “I can’t do it mom, what if dad is very upset with me?” Buck asked when Athena took Buck’s hand “hey baby look at me.” Buck said when Athena helped Buck calm down so they could get out of the car and headed to Bobby “how was your trip?” Bobby asked when Buck didn’t say and headed inside “Evan.....” Bobby said when Buck went straight to his room “he has something to tell you but he’s scared of how you would react.” Athana told Bobby “I know I hurt our son but he looks very scared of me.” Bobby said when he almost went to Buck’s room when Athena stopped Bobby “do you really think that you barging in and demanded an answer is the way to go with Buck?” Athena asked when Bobby said no “when Buck is ready he’ll come out and talk to you.” Athena said when Bobby said ok as he went to the kitchen and did some more stress baking. 

Buck was holding the transfer papers when he walked out to Bobby “dadddd iiiii have soomethinnng tooo giiivvee tooo yooou.” Buck told Bobby “what is this?” Bobby asked when he took the papers and looked them over “I’m sorry.” Buck said when Athena knew that Buck had nothing to be sorry for as Bobby was quiet for a while “Buck why are you handing me transfer papers?” Bobby asked when Buck backed away “because Robert,Buck made his own decision on what house he wants to be in and after a few days in Austin Buck wanted to move to Austin to start anew.” Athena told her husband when she was on Buck’s side “this is just a shock to me because I thought that Buck would stay and not move to Austin.” Bobby said when Buck had tears rolling down his face “baby go to your room while your dad and I talk.” Athena said as Buck did as he was afraid that he caused his parents to fight so Buck called TK and they talked for a while “Ev, you didn’t cause any problems with your parents. Your dad is making everything so much hard for you.” TK told Buck when Owen was nearby as he felt bad for Buck and can’t wait to have Buck in his house so he can keep an eye on Buck and get Buck in some sort of therapy to help Buck with his mental health. 

Athena was very upset with Bobby “how dare you make Buck feel bad for wanting to transfer to a new station!” Athena said when Bobby was taken back “how dare I? I didn’t take Buck to Austin and make Austin look so much better than LA. How do I know that you didn’t force Buck to make a decision?” Bobby asked “because I saw the look on our son’s face when he didn’t look very stressed out and Buck looked like he fit in with everyone and he was smiling like a real smile.” Athena told Bobby who was quiet “how many more days do I have till Buck is supposed to be in Austin?” Bobby asked “no, you are not making Buck stay he’s moving and if he needs to get away from you and the crew then I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that Buck can’t have any contact with you because you are making this so much harder than it has to be.” Athena told Bobby “he needs to know that we care about him and I did think about what you told me to do.” Bobby said “not hard enough because instead of saying ok Buck is in his room trying not to cry so we don’t get concerned about his mental health.” Athena said when she went to Buck’s room and knocked on the door when Buck said to come in “hey baby it’s just me but your dad wants to talk to you if you want to.” Athena said when Buck said ok as Bobby walked in “I’m not going to be happy about you moving away from your family but if it helps you with your mental health then you can go to Austin and live with TK and Owen.” Bobby said when Buck said ok as he was still scared as Athena rubbed Buck’s back. 

Few days later 

Buck said goodbye to everyone when the kids were very sad that their uncle Buck was moving away as Hen, Chim, and Eddie hugged Buck goodbye when Maddie is going to take a few days off from work to help Buck move to Austin “you keep us up to date with yiur trip ok baby?” Athena said when Buck said ok “is dad still mad at me?” Buck asked when Bobby had been weird that last few days “no baby, your dad has a lot to think about so it’s not you ok?” Athena asked when Buck said ok when he hugged his mom goodbye “love you mom.” Buck told Athena before he got in the car and Maddie drove the first few hours before they switched off. 

Arriving in Austin! 

Buck drove into Austin when he could feel calmer then when he was in LA when Maddie smiled at her brother “how do you feel?” Maddie asked Buck “better but I don’t know Maddie what if I’m making a huge mistake and I cost mom and dad their marriage?” Buck asked when Athena wasn’t happy with Bobby “Evan you didn’t do anything to hurt their relationship, mom and dad are so strong yeah they hit a rough patch all couples do but you know what?” Maddie asked when Buck didn’t know “I think that you living with Owen and TK would be very good for you because you already have a support system with the 126 and mom is on your side.” Maddie told Buck when they arrived at the 126 before they went to the house as everyone is going to come over this weekend to fully welcome Buck into the team “dad! They are here!” TK told Owen when Buck smiled at TK “hold on TK let them get out of the car before you attacked them with hugges.” Owen told TK who smiled. 

Buck was tired from driving so Owen showed him where the bunk room was so Buck could take a nap “Owen thank you for looking out for my little brother.” Maddie told Owen who smiled at Maddie “it’s not a problem Maddie, your brother is always welcome here and so are you if you find yourself in a situation that you need to get out of our doors are always open so don’t be afraid to ask.” Owen said which made Maddie smile. 

“Now what is going on with Bobby? Why is he being such a hard ass with Buck?” Owen asked when he and Maddie sat down and talked about how Buck grew up in the foster care system and his childhood before Buck was placed in Bobby and Athen’s house “was Buck ever?” Owen asked not wanting to ask the question that was on his mind “he won’t say but I say yes by our biological father he wasn’t a very nice person so I think he did things to Buck when no one knew.” Maddie said as Owen was upset as Buck looked so happy all the time and now he knows that Buck is hiding some things from his past so getting Buck into thereby is very important before Buck can be out in the field with the team.

“Unlike Bobby I’m going to be very upfront about how I’m going to treat Buck I know that Buck hates lite work but till he’s stable enough for all he’s been through I want him to meet with the department's therapist.” Owen told Maddie “that might now work Owen, Buck told me that his first therapist forced herself onto Buck in their first season together and Bobby didn’t do anything about it so Buck thought it was his fault.” Maddie told Owen “this poor kid how did Bobby not help him out?” Owen asked when Maddie shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know but I’m glad that Buck is with you and the team.” Maddie said when TK heard everything that Buck had been through and hated that his brother was dealing with all that on his own and his own dad didn’t help which means that Athena didn’t know either or she would have raised all kinds of hell with Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Buck goes to his new therapist to work on his problems!


	6. Buck’s first therapy appointment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a lot of self doubt in this chapter! 
> 
> Buck goes to his first therapy appointment with Dr.Carlson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Buck a few years younger then he is on the show to match up with TK’s age since they are the same age.

It’s been a few days since Maddie went home when Buck was sad but he also understood that Maddie needed to go home “Buck I know that you are having a lot of different changes in the last few weeks but I’m here for you if you need anything.” Owen told Buck who was in his room “I’m fine dad.” Buck told Owen when he was holding his lion squshmello that Maddie got him for his birthday “Buck my dad is leaving for work but I’m still home if you want to do something?” TK asked when Buck said ok as he put his Lion on his bed then walked to the door and opened the door when TK smiled at Buck who looked sad. 

TK took Buck to go to the fire station’s favorite coffee shop when Buck didn’t talk the whole way till they got their drinks “I know that you want me to be happy that I moved away to start anew but I’m having a hard time.” Buck told TK “Evan I’m happy that you are here but I also know that you are going to have a hard time with everything that went on in the last year of your life.” TK told Buck “dad wants me to go to therapy before I can become a member of the 126.” Buck told TK “dad already knows that you are a member of the 126 he just wants you to get professional help before you go out on any calls.” TK told Buck “so what more lite work?” Buck asked “yes but unlike Bobby, dad is going to make sure that you are ok and don’t have a panic attack or anxiety attacks because it's been so long since you have entered a fire station.” TK told Buck who said ok when Buck was still sad but felt a little better about joining the 126. 

Owen came home from work when he saw TK and Buck making dinner “hey dad!” TK said when Buck looked up “hey boys how was your day?” Owen asked as Buck looked sad “I took Buck to the team’s favorite coffee shop and we chatted then came back and had a chill day till we decided to make dinner.” TK told Owen who smiled at his sons “Buck if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask me ok?” Owen asked when Buck said ok “when......when do I start going to therapy?” Buck asked Owen “the earliest is tomorrow but I wasn’t sure if you were ready so I set it for Friday and I can come along if you want me to.” Owen told Buck who said ok when he was still scared of going to see a new therapist but he trusted Owen and if going to see a therapist gets Buck back to doing what Buck loved to do then Buck will go to therapy. 

Friday!

TK had a shift when Buck stayed back as he was holding his stuffed rabbit that he’s had since he was 10 years old when Buck was scared when he felt like he was going to have a panic attack but Owen helped Buck calm down and they talked “go get dressed then we need to leave to make it to your appointment on time.” Owen said when Buck left his bunny on the couch before Buck headed upstairs to his room and got changed when Owen picked up the bunny and brought it along as a little way to help Buck not be as scared about seeing a new therapist after the horrible story that Owen heard with Buck’s first therapist a few years ago. 

Owen drove Buck to the therapist office when Buck held his bunny super close to himself “you can bring your bunny to your appointment if they will make you feel comfortable talking about everything.” Owen told Buck “I’m 26 I don’t want to make myself seem so young.” Buck told Bobby “you had a hard year Buck, trust me Dr.Carson will understand if you want to bring you bunny along.” Owen told Buck who said ok as they headed inside and Buck got all checked in before Buck sat down next to Owen who rubbed Buck’s hair to help Buck feel more comfortable in the office. 

Buck was called back to the room when Owen smiled as Buck looked scared but also confident in himself or atlas Buck was acting like he was confident in himself “Evan I know that you had a lot going on in the last year so why don’t we start out with what you want to talk about?” Dr.Carlson said as Buck said ok “I don’t know where to start? Do I tell you I was a foster kid and my adopted dad gave up on me? Or the fact that I might have broken my parents’ relationship up because my mom supported me when my dad didn’t?” Buck asked when Dr.Carlson wrote some stuff down in his file. 

“First of all you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to talk about but it sounds like you had a lot or trauma in your life so if you want we can talk about your childhood or we can talk about anything that you want to talk about it’s up to you Evan, I let you do most of the talking and I just write down what I can do to help you better.” Dr.Carlson said when Buck said ok. 

“The main reason I’m here is because 7 months ago I got my leg crushed by a fire truck that had a bomb on it. This kid who was a few years younger than me thought my dad was on the truck and this kid was mad at my dad for something my dad did a few years ago when I was in college.” Buck told Dr.Carlson who wrote some more notes down “how long did it take you to recover from the bombing?” Dr.Carlson asked Buck “I did it in a record time of five months when it takes a normal person eight months to come back from that kind of injury.” Buck said as he looked at his bunny. 

Owen waited in the waiting room when he hated when someone from his team was hurting and Owen couldn’t do anything about it. Owen heard the door open and Buck walk out looking like he was crying as Owen knew that the first session is always going to an emotional one for anyone as Buck saw Owen and hugged him “we can talk about it later on, let’s schedule you for another appointment in a few days.” Owen told Buck who said ok as they did and headed back to the house “do you think I’m a mess up? I mean my own parents didn’t want me so Bobby and Athena foster me before they adopted me and now they are fighting because of me so is it me dad who is the reason everything bad is happening to them?” Buck asked when Owen didn’t know what to say “no Buck, I think that a lot of things are playing a factor in the situation and the fact that Bobby is being so different isn’t helping with your situation.” Owen told Buck who said ok when they arrived home “I’m going to make some lunch if you want anything or you can go to your room and watch TV.” Owen said as Buck said ok when he joined Owen in the kitchen and they talked about what kind of work Buck would be doing when he joins the 126 after a few therapy appointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Buck go to college instead of right to the fire academy so Buck could get a degree so Buck had a fall back plan just in case Buck didn’t because a firefighter.


	7. Buck’s first day at the 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck starts at the 126 after a few weeks of therapy.

Owen, TK and Buck headed to work when Buck was very scared of how the rest of the team would handle him “Buck you good?” Owen asked when Buck said yes when Owen said ok as he parked the car when TK got out as he saw Mateo so TK ran to Mateo and talked to Mateo while Owen looked at Buck. 

“Come to my office when you are ready.” Owen told Buck who said ok when Owen headed inside and said hi to everyone before he headed to his office. 

Buck headed inside when he went to Owen’s office when Owen smiled as Buck sat down “so for today I want you to help Mateo with his chores I know it’s a lite work that you don’t like but after everything that you have been through a few lite days would be good and you can still go out on calls unlike Bobby I’m not going to hold you back.” Owen told Buck who said ok as Owen showed Buck where his locker was before Buck got changed and joined everyone in the kitchen. 

TK smiled when he saw Buck in his 126 shirt “Bro!” TK said when Buck smiled “I thought I was your bro?” Mateo said “yeah you are my younger bro, Buck is my twin bro.” TK said when Buck smiled “you don’t look like twins.” Judd said when TK and Buck looked at Judd “it’s a family joke that Buck and I are a day apart so our parents said that we were twins.” Buck said when TK smiled.

“Dad said that I’m working with Mateo today and I finally get to go on calls after 6 months.” Buck told everyone who felt very proud for Buck “you will be fine Buck, your team is here to help you.” Paul told Buck who felt very comfortable with the 126. 

Owen watched Buck from his office when Buck was working with Mateo on cleaning the rig as Buck looked comfortable with the team.

Athena called to check in after she heard that today was Buck’s first day “Buck is working with Mateo and they are cleaning the rig.” Owen said when Athena said ok “Buck is going on calls today when we get one so he’s not going to stay behind.”Owen told Athena who felt very proud for her son.

“I know that Bobby feels bad and he wanted to come see Buck but I told him that Buck needs time to heal from the last 6 months of being on the shelf.” Athena said when she smiled as Bobby looked at Athena “Buck is going on calls with Owen’s team.” Athena told Bobby who nodded.

“I want to go get our son, I want to tell him I’m sorry for how I acted.” Bobby said “then when he calls make an attempt to talk to him and don’t make me tell Buck that you are busy or at work.” Athena told Bobby. 

Owen looked up as Buck was standing in the doorway about to ask a question when Buck overheard Athena admitting that Bobby is lying to him about being too busy to talk to him “Buck.” Owen said when Athena and Bobby stopped talking. 

“I’ll call you back later.” Owen said when Athena said ok when she felt bad for Buck “so Bobby didn’t want to talk to me on the phone.” Buck said when Owen nodded his head “I’m sorry I know that your parents care about you and I know it hurts to hear that your dad is faking being busy so he doesn’t have to talk to you.” Owen told Buck who went to help Mateo clean the bathrooms when a call came in when the team headed out. 

After work Buck called his mom who smiled “hey honey how was your first day back to work?” Athena asked Buck “it was good, I helped people.” Buck said when Athena smiled.

“That’s good baby, I’m very proud of you.” Athena said “is dad available or is he fake being busy?” Buck asked when Athena felt bad “your dad loves you baby, he’s just having a hard time with you being in Austin.” Athena said when Buck said ok. 

“He’s the reason I’m in Austin.” Buck told Athena “I know Evan but your dad loves you.” Athena said as TK was standing in the doorway of Buck’s room “dad wants to know if you want any pizza for dinner.” TK said as Buck said ok when Buck talked to Athena for a few minutes before they said goodbye as Buck went downstairs to the kitchen.

“How was talking to your mom?” Owen asked Buck “it was good, I asked if Bobby is available to talk and he wasn’t.” Buck said when Owen felt bad “I’m sorry buddy I know it’s hard to hear that your dad won’t talk to you.” Owen told Buck who said ok when he grabbed his Switch and played his game when TK grabbed his own and they played together. 

Before bed Buck called Bobby one last time when Bobby didn't answer “hey dad I know that you are ignoring me so it’s fine it just want you to know that I’m having a great time in Austin but I miss you and mom, so please call me back when you get a chance........I love you bye.” Buck said when he turned his TV on and watched some Netflix’s.

Bobby heard the message from Buck as he could tell that his son is hurting as Athena heard the message “you know what you have to do.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head yes “I’ll call him.” Bobby said as Athena said good. 

Bobby called Buck “dad?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled “hey bud, it’s so nice to hear from you.” Bobby said when Buck rolled his eyes “it would have been nice if you just talked to me when I called mom but you kept ignoring me, living with Owen and TK is fine but I needed you when I was going through things and mom called me every other day to check on me.” Buck told Bobby. 

Bobby never knew that Buck needed so much help “I’m sorry Buck, you are so important to me.” Bobby said when Buck looked at a picture of his adopting day when everyone was so happy “dad I’m tired so I’m going to bed I’ll call you later when I have the time.” Buck said when Bobby said goodnight to his son.


	8. Flashback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 8 year old Buck and his parents!

Bobby went to go pick Buck up from school when Buck was a very happy little boy as the first few months of Buck living in the household was a huge adjustment for everyone but overtime Buck got used to the house and Bobby and Athena as his parents he even started calling them mom and dad after a few months of living with them. 

Bobby got to the school when he waited in the pickup line as Bobby saw Buck coming to the truck when Buck smiled as he opened the door and climbed in “hi daddy!” Buck said when he got into his booster seat and buckled up “hey buddy how was school?” Bobby asked when Buck told Bobby all about his day “oh Friday we have a math test but I think I’ll do fine.” Buck told Bobby when they made it back to the house. 

Buck got out and ran to the door when Bobby smiled as Bobby grabbed Buck’s backpack and brought it to the house when Buck was in his room getting changed out of his uniform and into some regular clothes “let me make you a snack then we have to do your homework before mommy gets home or I’ll be in so much trouble.” Bobby told Buck who said ok as he sat at the island while Bobby made Buck a snack and got Buck a juice box “here you go buddy a plate with some goldfish, and some fruit.” Bobby said when Buck said thank you as he ate his snack. 

Bobby checked Buck’s homework folded for any notes from Buck’s teacher “Buck what is this note I have to sign?” Bobby asked when Buck looked up “you and mommy have to go talk to my teacher because she thinks I need to be helped back another year.” Buck told Bobby as every night Bobby helps Buck with his homework and they do the nightly reading for Buck’s reading log.

“she said that I’m not getting the spelling and reading.” Buck told Bobby as that didn’t make any sense because Buck can read and is an ok speller.

“Buck can you see the board in class?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged “sometimes the words look like worms and I have to squint my eyes very tightly to see them.” Buck told Bobby “why didn’t you tell mommy or I?” Bobby asked “I didn’t want you or mommy to be concerned about me so I didn’t say anything.” Buck told Bobby “daddy wants you to tell him things Buck, if you need glasses we will get you glasses so you can see in school.” Bobby told Buck who looked at Bobby “I asked in the past but I was told no.” Buck said as Bobby didn’t understand that Buck had a hard time seeing all this time and he’s never said anything out of fear. 

When Athena got home Buck was in his room playing with his toys as Bobby made an appointment for Buck to get his eyes checked out “hey babe, how was your day?” Athena asked “Good, Buck can’t see so I’m making him an appointment so we can get him some glasses.” Bobby told Athena “what do you mean Buck can’t see?” Athena asked when Bobby explained the note and how Buck said that he sees worms instead of words on the white boards.

“Buckaroo can you come see mommy please?” Athena asked when Buck did as Athena smiled at her son “hey baby, daddy said that you have a hard time seeing the board at school?” Buck nodded his head when Athena felt bad “why didn’t you say anything sweetie?” Athena asked when Buck looked at his parents “I asked my old mommy and daddy if I could get glasses and they told me no so I just stopped asking and I can see fine if things are close up but if they are far away then it looks like worms.” Buck said as Athena felt bad “daddy is going to get you in to get you glasses so the worms go away.” Bobby said when Buck smiled as he hugged his dad. 

Baby Buckaroo gets glasses! 

Bobby took Buck to the eye doctor on his day off when Buck was playing with the toys in the waiting room while Bobby filled out the paperwork as Buck walked over and climbed into a chair next to Bobby who smiled as Buck was holding the toy in his lap. 

After Bobby filled out all the paperwork Bobby and Buck played with the toy when the nurse called Buck’s name “ok sweetie I need you to come do some tests for me before you see the doctor.” Buck said ok as they went back to an exam room when Buck did all the tests when the nurse took notes.

“Ok buddy the doctor will be in soon to see you.” Bobby said thank you when he smiled as Buck was looking around the room as there were so many different things to look at “don’t touch anything buddy.” Bobby said when Buck said ok as he sat in the big chair. 

Buck needed a strong pair of glasses when Bobby smiled as Buck pointed to all the letters on the chart “Buck silly you have to say the letters out loud.” Bobby said when Buck did as the doctor took notes “ok buddy why don’t you and your dad go look at glasses while I write up your prescription.” The doctor said when Buck said ok as Bobby helped Buck out of the chair when they walked to the lobby.

Bobby and Buck at all the kids glasses when Buck found a green pair when he smiled as Bobby found a few other pairs for Buck to try on as Buck likes the green pair of glasses “those look good buddy!” Bobby said when he smiled as Buck smiled “ok buddy did you find the glasses that you wanted?” The doctor asked when Buck said yes when the receptionist helped check Buck out “well call your dad when they are in buddy.” Buck said thank you when Bobby and Buck headed to the car when Buck got into his booster seat and buckled up as Bobby was going to take Buck to get some lunch before they headed home. 

One week later! 

Athena took Buck to the eye doctor to pick up his glasses when Buck was so excited as Buck almost hit a few walls “careful Buck, we don’t want you to get hurt before we get your glasses.” Athena said when Buck smiled.

“Hey buddy are you here to get your glasses?” The nurse asked when Buck said yes when the nurse smiled when she said ok as Buck sat down at a desk when the nurse brought Buck’s glasses over as Buck smiled as Buck put his glasses on when Buck smiled “I can see!” Buck told Athena! Who smiled when Buck smiled.

“Daddy is going to love those,baby.” Athena said as Buck didn’t want to take his glasses off when Athena smiled then Buck got sad “what if the other kids make fun of me?” Buck asked “Buck, a lot of kids in your class wear glasses.” Athena said when Buck smiled as he said ok when they headed to the car as Buck spent the whole time pointing things out as they were so clear to him. 

Bobby got home from work when he saw Buck sitting on the couch watching TV “hey buddy how was your day with mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at his dad with his glasses “those look so good!” Bobby said when Buck smiled “you look so grown up with your glasses!” Bobby said when Buck smiled when he was standing on the couch when Bobby lifted Buck up as they headed to the kitchen. 

Buck was getting tired when his parents got Buck ready for bed as Bobby took Buck’s glasses off when Buck said goodnight to his parents.


	9. Bobby and Athena come and visit Buck! Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months since Buck has come to live with Owen and TK as Buck is finally feeling better and back to his old self but how will a visit from his parents go over?

Buck just got off the phone with his parents when they were going to come see Buck in a few days for a week-long visit when Owen and TK smiled when Buck was doing so much better and they have seen a huge improvement with Buck in the last few months.

“Hey bro you good?” TK asked when Buck said yes “my parents are going to come for a visit.” Buck said when Owen walked over to Buck “you have been doing so much better Buck, I know that Bobby still kinda stresses you out but you are in therapy and so is Bobby right?” Owen asked when Buck said yes as he felt better “I do have an appointment with my therapist before they get here so I can talk to him about how I’m feeling.” Buck said when Owen smiled as old Buck would just hold all his feelings in while Buck is learning how to ask for help and not having to do everything on his own. 

Back in LA.

Bobby and Athena are getting packed up to go see Buck when it’s been a while and they miss their son as Maddie also missed her brother but she also knew that Buck was in a better place for both his mental and physical health. 

Maddie and Chim had one last dinner with Bobby and Athena before they headed out to Austin to check on Buck “how do you think he’s doing?” Chim asked when Maddie looked at her boyfriend “you all have his number still so if you want to you can check in on my brother.” Maddie told Chim.

“I know it just doesn’t feel like the house is complete because Buck is missing.” Chim said when Bobby nodded when Athena looked at her husband “you will not go out there and try to tell our son to come home when he’s clearly doing so much better do you understand me?” Athena asked when Bobby said yes.

“The new guy just doesn’t seem to fit in with the team.” Chim said “that’s because you guys are still holding that place for Buck to come back, when we get back home you will invite Calvin and his family over for dinner because I have seen the way that the team is always talking about Buck and it makes Calvin feel like he’s not a part of the team.” Athena said 

Maddie looked at her boyfriend “you said that you liked Calvin, his daughter is cute.” Maddie told Chim “I do and she is, I just miss your brother.” Chim told Maddie “get used to my brother being in Austin till you two get your own heads out of your own you know what’s.” Maddie said when she went to the bathroom.

“She’s right you know, Buck won’t come home unless someone he loves is hurt.” Bobby said when he looked at Chim “when I get back we are going to do what we should have done when Calvin joined the team we are going to have a welcome to the team party and make Calvin feel like he’s a part of the team.” Bobby told Chim who said ok when he looked at Athena “four months.” Athena said before she walked away to the sink. 

Bobby and Athena arrive in Austin! 

Buck and TK went to the airport to pick up Bobby and Athena when Owen was at work filling out some paperwork but will be home when they get back to the house.

“How do you think your parents will react to you and your new team?” TK asked when Buck parked “I know my mom is happy for me and Bobby is trying but I don’t know.” Buck said when they walked inside to the baggage claim.

TK and Buck waited for what seemed like hours when it was only fifteen minutes before TK and Buck spotted Bobby and Athena when Buck smiled as he hugged his mom “hey baby.” Athena said when Buck looked at Bobby when Buck hugged Bobby “I missed you.” Buck said when Bobby smiled as TK smiled at Buck and his parents “mom, dad you remember TK.” Buck said when Athena smiled as she hugged TK “keeping my son out of trouble?” Athena asked “you know it’s hard to do but I try my best!” TK told Athena who smiled when TK shook Bobby’s hand as they headed to get the luggage before heading back to the house. 

TK drove back to the house when Buck filled his parents in on all the big emergencies that they had in the last few months. “Buck helped deliver twins.” TK told Bobby and Athena who smiled “it’s nothing.” Buck said when Athena looked at Buck “Buckaroo that’s not nothing.” Athena said when TK smiled as they made it to the house when Owen’s car was in the driveway which made Buck smile when he knew that Owen would help if Bobby tried to say anything about Buck in a negative way. 

TK and Buck brought the bags in when Owen smiled as he was making lunch “we’re back!” TK said as Owen smiled “Athena, Bobby, always a pleasure to see you both.” Owen said when he hugged Athena and shook Bobby’s hand while the boys put the suitcases upstairs in the spare room next to Buck’s room before they came downstairs.

“How has my son been?” Bobby asked when TK and Buck were on the couch just listening to the parents talk “he’s been a delight as always.” Owen said when Buck smiled as he gave TK a fist bump.

“Buck was telling us about the amazing job he’s been doing with the 126.” Athena told Owen who smiled as Owen went into detail about Buck and how he helped a kid in a car accident and helped save a family from a burning fire “that was a team effort dad.” TK told Owen.

“Buck is an amazing team member.” Owen told TK while looking at Bobby as there was tension in the room “dad, don’t start anything.” TK to Owen “I’m not going to if Bobby can keep his mouth shut.” Owen told TK “I’m hungry, who wants to eat?” Athena asked hoping to keep Bobby and Owen at ease so they didn’t take each other’s heads off on the first day. 

After lunch Buck and TK were playing in the living room on the Xbox while Athena and Bobby unpacked their suitcases “you be nice to Owen, you can see why he’s a little bit in a mood when it comes to Buck.” Athena told Bobby.

“I know I messed up ok. I just don’t need that constant reminder.” Bobby told Athena when Buck was listing on the outside of the door when he was going to ask if they wanted to go talk at a park just the three of them but Buck ran downstairs and out the door before TK or Owen could stop him.

“Buck won’t go to far, I know that his leg still causes him some issues when he’s stressed out so I’ll go take my car and see if I can catch Buck.” TK told Owen who said ok as TK didn’t have to go far when Buck was right outside the house sitting on the patio “I knew this was a bad idea.” Buck said when TK sat next to Buck “I know, I like how optimistic you are though.” TK told Buck.

“I was fine with my mom coming to see me, but my dad is another story.” Buck said when TK knew this “it’s not helping that my dad is being a little bit overprotective of you.” TK told Buck when TK looked up “we need to lay everything out on the table so we don’t have a shitty week.” Buck said when TK and Buck went back inside.

“Family meeting!” TK said when Buck smiled as everyone came into the living room “I call this meeting so we can clear everything that is causing issues so we can have a good week while Bobby and Athena are in town.” TK said when the parents looked at the boys.

“It’s the battle of the two dads, one who’s raised me since I was 7 and the other who’s helped me since I came to live in Austin.” Buck said.

“Buck, baby this isn’t your fault. Your dad and Owen just need to work things out.” Athena said when Buck sat next to his mom.

“I know and I want all of us to be on the same page.” Buck said when Athena said ok as TK brought up some issues with both Bobby and Owen “you both want the best for Buck.” TK said when Owen and Bobby said yes.

“Instead of fighting why don’t you two go get coffee or something and talk about why you Bobby are acting like you want to take Buck home and dad why you need to protect Buck from Bobby.” TK said when Owen and Bobby looked at eachother “I know a good coffee place that we can go to and on the way home I’ll even show you the station if you want to see it.” Owen told Bobby who said sure when Buck smiled as he felt a little better that his dad and Owen were going to go talk with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:Battle of the dads!


End file.
